Bluestar
Bluestar is a large, lithe, pale blue-gray she-cat with luminous, ice-blue eyes. She has thick, long, soft, fur and a broad face, head, and shoulders, with a scar that parts the fur across them, and a torn ear. She has a silver-tinted muzzle and a long, sleek tail. Bluekit is born to Moonflower and Stormtail of ThunderClan, along with her sister Snowkit. As kits, she and Snowkit are curious and frequently get into trouble. Bluekit becomes an apprentice alongside her sister and takes the name Bluepaw. Her mentor is Stonepelt. The medicine cat and Bluepaw's kin, Goosefeather, claims that he saw a bad omen on the vole that was Snowpaw's first catch. He warns Pinestar that ThunderClan must attack WindClan, or they will be destroyed. Pinestar leads his Clan into battle, and Bluepaw and Snowpaw join the patro to be messangers rather than participating in the battle. Goosefeather also warns ThunderClan to destroy WindClan's medicine supply. When Moonflower attempts to do so, she is killed by the WindClan medicine cat Hawkheart. Bluepaw and Snowpaw witness the whole scene and are left horrified. Bluepaw is especially shaken by her mother's death and falls into a depressed state. Her mentor, Stonepelt, is also badly injured in the battle and he retires to the elder's den. Bluepaw is assigned a new mentor, Sunfall. Sunfall helps Bluepaw enjoy her apprentice tasks again after she is resentful towards everything and everyone for a period of time. Its is after a battle with RiverClan that Goosfeather reveals to Bluepaw a prophecy: she will blaze through the forest like fire, but warns her that water can quench fire. Bluepaw and Snowpaw later become warriors, and she is given the warrior name Bluefur. ''' Bluefur finds Oakheart at Sunningrocks and attempts to chase him away. After interacting with him, she finds that the RiverClan warrior is always on her mind, and she begins to fall in love with him. She shows disdain towards her sister's choiuce of mate, Thistleclaw, and is appaled when Snowfur announces she is having his kits. After Snowfur is killed by a Twoleg monster, Bluefur becomes a foster parent to her sister's kit, Whitekit, and provides him with love and emotional support. Bluefur once again becomes estranged from her Clan in her grief. Sunstar gently helps her overcome the loss of her sister, like he did with Moonflower's death. Although she is aware that she's breaking the Warrior Code, Bluefur meets with Oakheart in secret. Bluefur ater finds our that she's expecting Oakheart's kits and her Clanmate Thrushpet covers for her, because he is in love with her. She later gives birth to Mistykit, Stonekit, and Mosskit. When Tawnyspots becomes sick and frail, Thistleclaw begins to set his sights on becoming deputy. Goosefeather pushes Bluestar to become deputy instead of Thistleclaw, claiming ThunderClan would be doomed due to Thistlclaw's violent and bloodthirsty nature. Bluefur therefor takes her kits to their father in RiverClan, but the leaf-bare cold is too much for Mosskit, who dies on the journey to RiverClan. Bluefur grieves heavily for her daughter, but gets Mistykit and Stonekit to Oakheart safely. She returns to Thund8erClan and announces that a fox took her kits, and she is devastated by thier loss. Bluefur is given her first apprentice, Frostpaw. After giving up her kits, Bluefur is appointed deputy by Sunstar. When he passes, she inherits his role as leader and during her nine lives ceremony, Snowfur tells her that this was her destiny, and that StarClan does not regret picking her to be a leader. She is renamed as '''Bluestar and appoints Redtail as her deputy, and leads her Clan smoothly, until Spottedleaf reveals a prophecy that fire alone can save ThunderClan Category:Characters Category:The Ultimate Guide characters Category:ThunderClan cats Category:StarClan cats Category:Deceased characters Category:Main characters Category:Leaders Category:Mentors Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:Firestar's Quest character Category:SkyClan's Destiny characters Category:Into the Wild characters Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm character Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:The Forgotten Warrior character Category:The Last Hope characters Category:Shattered Peace characters Category:Secrets of the Clans characters Category:Cats of the Clans characters Category:Battles of the Clans characters Category:Elder's Concern characters Category:Females Category:Mistystar's Omen characters Category:Tigerclaw's Fury characters Category:Leafpool's Wish characters Category:Bramblestar's Storm character Category:The Lost Warrior characters Category:Moth Flight's Vision characters Category:Ravenpaw's Farewell characters Category:Spottedleaf's Heart characters Category:The Raging Storm characters